Ash Ketchum Pokémon Master: Book 1 Kanto
by TheTasmanianDevil
Summary: A story where Ash is a little more prepared for his journey and actually tries to catch every Pokémon.
1. How it all started

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic I've ever written, so I'm always open for suggestions.

I don't own Pokémon.

Let's do this.

Chapter 1: How it all started

It's a nice and quiet day in the town of Pallet. Despite the early hour, one boy could already be seen on the road. His name is Ash Ketchum and his dream is to become the greatest Pokémon Master ever. Ash is a ten year old boy with raven-black hair and black eyes. He's wearing his red cap, a blue jacket and jeans. He is on his way to Professor Oak to get his starter Pokémon.

"I really hope that I'm the first one at Professor Oak, otherwise I woke up so early for nothing." said Ash to himself.

After a short walk Ash reached the lab of Professor Oak, the world famous Pokémon professor. Ash rang the bell, but everything stayed quiet inside the house. After he rang the bell a second time, someone stumbled down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hey Ash, you're early." said Professor Oak, still a little bit sleepy.

"Yeah," replied Ash, "I'm just really excited to start my Pokémon journey and I couldn't wait anymore."

"Alright," Oak sighed, "come on in."

Ash followed Professor Oak to his lab and there laid three Pokéballs on the table.

"So, have you decided which Pokémon you want?" asked Professor Oak.

"Yeah, after a long time thinking, I've decided that I'm choosing Charmander as my starter Pokémon." said Ash, while he received the Pokéball with Charmander in it from Professor Oak.

"Alright Ash, I also got a Pokédex and five extra Pokéballs for you." said Oak while handing them over to Ash.

"Thanks Professor, now I'm just going home to say goodbye to my mom and to get my stuff."

When Ash left the lab, he came across Gary Oak. Gary Oak is the grandson of Professor Oak. He and Ash were considered rivals, but they're not going to let this rivalry come between their friendship.

"Hey Gary, also here for your starter Pokémon?" asked Ash.

"Off course, why would someone be here today for something else than their starter Pokémon?" replied Ash.

"True," said Ash, "well Gary, I'm heading home now and then I start my Pokémon journey, so see you later."

After the walk back home, Ash entered his house.

"Mom, I'm home and I got my starter Pokémon." yelled Ash.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so proud of you." said Delia Ketchum, while giving her son a bone-breaking hug.

"Mom…can't…breath…"

"Oh, sorry sweetie." replied Delia when she released Ash. "I already got your backpack ready."

"Thanks mom," said Ash, while gasping for air, "I'm just going to grab a map of the Kanto region and some Pokémon food and then I'm leaving."

10 minutes later Ash is ready and leaves his hometown.

"Bye mom, wish me luck!" yelled Ash.

"Off course sweetie, I'll miss you. And don't forget to change your underwear!" said Delia to her son. 'I'm so proud of him, he's just his father.' thought Delia, while going back inside.

Ash was walking through the grass fields between Pallet town and Viridian city, when he saw the first wild Pokémon on his journey. It was a small Pidgey, who was hopping in the grass, looking for food.

Ash took his Pokédex and pointed it at the Pidgey. After a few seconds it said: "_Pidgey, the tiny bird Pokémon. A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand_."

"Alright Charmander, let's do this." Ash said to himself while throwing a Pokéball on the field. With a white glow, a small orange lizard with a flame on his tail appeared on the field.

"Charmander, begin with Ember and then use Scratch." yelled Ash.

The Charmander attacked and before the Pidgey even knew what happened, it had already suffered a lot of damage. While it tried to stand up to face his opponent, he saw a Pokéball coming his way. Pidgey didn't have the strength anymore to resist his capture and so Ash caught his first Pokémon.

"I caught a Pidgey," he screamed to the empty grass field while showing off the Pokéball with the Pidgey in.

Ash continued on his way to Viridian city. When it was noon, he sat himself under a tree, released his Charmander and Pidgey and started making lunch. After lunch, the three of them rested a little bit in the shadows. After a few minutes, Ash heard something. He looked around, but saw nothing, until his eyes fell on his moving backpack. 'What's that?' Ash thought, while he slowly walked to his backpack. Suddenly a small rat-like creature jumped out of his backpack with some of his food. Ash took his Pokédex out of his pocket and pointed it in the direction of the Pokémon. "_Rattata, the mouse Pokémon. Bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places._"

"Alright, go Pidgey. Use Tackle."

Pidgey, who was sitting in the tree, looked at the Rattata. Then he spread his wings and attacked the Rattata, but the Mouse-Pokémon dodged the attacked and tackled the Bird-Pokémon. Pidgey was a little bit shaken up, but was still able to fight.

After Ash yelled that he must use Gust, he created a small tornado which threw the Rattata against the tree and knocked it out. Ash threw a Pokéball and without much resistance he caught the Rattata. After his usual pose with his newly caught Pokémon, he called Pidgey and Charmander back into their Pokéball and continued on his way to Viridian City. By the end of the day, he reached the city and went to the Pokémon center. There he gave his three Pokémon to Nurse Joy and booked a room for a night. When Ash went to bed, he thought how good his journey had begun and he fell asleep with a big smile on his face.

**End of chapter 1**

Please rate and review

Thanks


	2. A gym battle?

Hey guys, here is the second chapter.

I still don't own Pokémon.

Chapter 2: A gym battle?

Ash woke up with the first sunlight. He went to nurse Joy to get his Pokémon back for their morning routine. They would first run a few miles around Viridian City and after that, Ash will do a little research about the gym leader. After all, you can't just barge into a gym without even knowing the name of the gym leader or what kind of Pokémon he or she uses.

So after the run with his Pokémon, they went back to the Pokécenter, where Ash his Pokémon took a quick nap before the battle to restore their energy from the run.

Ash himself went to a computer to research as much as he could about the Viridian City gym leader. But after an hour of researching, the only thing Ash found was that the gym leader always used Ground-types and fully evolved, Pokémon. Ash couldn't even find the name of the gym leader.

'Well, so much for planning ahead. Guess I should just see what the gym leader throws at me and from there I'll have to improvise.' Ash thought.

Ash went to his room to wake his Pokémon up and get them ready for the gym battle. On their way to the gym, Ash gave his Pokémon a quick pep-talk before the battle.

"Alright guys, I know this will be our first real battle and it's immediately against a gym leader. But I believe in all of you. I know that if we work together we can beat this gym and that will be our first step to becoming the best in the world. You may be scared to face fully evolved Pokémon, but as long as you believe in yourself like I believe in you, you can do everything and nothing is impossible. So prepare Viridian City, because today is the day that your gym will be defeated by Ash Ketchum and his Pokémon!"

The three Pokémon roared in agreement and were now hyped up to face their foe.

Suddenly an older man called them from the other side of the street: "Hey kid, I heard your little pep-talk and I'm sorry to disappoint you, but the gym is closed and won't open in the near future."

"Oh…" said Ash, "So… what do we do now?" he asked his Pokémon.

They decided that since they couldn't have a gym battle, they would just train a bit outside Viridian City, so they could prepare for the next gym in Pewter City.

They just left the city when Ash saw something move in the trees. He pointed his Pokédex to the tree, aiming for the place where he thought he saw a Pokémon. "_Spearow, the tiny bird Pokémon. Eats bugs in grassy areas. It has to flap his short wings at high speed to stay airborne._"

"Go Charmander." yelled Ash.

With a big, white flash, the lizard came out of his Pokéball. "Charmander, start with Ember, and then go closer and use Scratch."

With a yell of his name, the Charmander started firing the Ember-attack at the Spearow, but the bird just dodged the attack and used Peck on Charmander. "Come on buddy, I know you can do it. Just use Ember again." Said Ash to his Pokémon.

Charmander, who didn't want to let his trainer down, gave his everything in one powerful Ember-attack that hit the Spearow and knocked it out in one hit. Ash threw a Pokéball at the fainted Spearow and without any resistance, another Pokémon was added to his team.

"Well done Charmander." said Ash, but the Pokémon had already fainted from the battle, so Ash returned him to his Pokéball, so that Charmander could get a nice rest.

After that, he continued on his way, until he found a quiet place where he could train the rest of his Pokémon. When they had trained for a few hours and his Pokémon leveled up quite a bit, Ash decided to call it a day and return to the Pokémon center, so they could all get some sleep.

While he was walking on his way to Viridian City, he saw something move. He turned around and there was a small Pokémon sitting on some rocks. Ash took his Pokédex and pointed it at the Pokémon. "_Mankey, the pig monkey Pokémon. Extremely quick to anger. It could be docile one moment then thrashing away the next instant._"

'Alright, I just have to be careful to not anger him.' Ash thought to himself while looking up to the rock. But then he saw that the Pokémon wasn't there anymore.

'Where did he go?' asked Ash himself, when he was suddenly knocked on the ground. There was the Mankey, who was apparently angry at him for no good reason. 'Mankey is a fighting type, so they are weak against flying types.' Ash thought while he tried to get on his feet.

"Pidgey, I choose you." Out of the Pokéball came the bird, who immediately took flight. "Pidgey, I know you're tired from the training we just had, but do you think you're up for this?" asked Ash his Pokémon.

Pidgey glanced at the Mankey and just nodded his head.

"Okay, then let's do this. Start with a Sand-Attack."

Pidgey dived to the ground, just in front of the Mankey, and started flapping his wings. In just mere seconds, there was a huge cloud of dust, surrounding the Mankey.

"Alright Pidgey, now go back into the air and use Gust at the center of the cloud."

The bird went back into the air and flapped again with his wings. It formed a small tornado and sent it to the cloud. The Mankey was sent flying and crashed into a tree.

"Now use Tackle to finish it!" Ash yelled.

With an impressive speed for such a tiny bird, Pidgey crashed against Mankey and knocked it out cold. Ash threw his Pokéball at the Mankey and caught his fifth Pokémon. Ash returned his Pidgey to the Pokéball and went back on his way to the Pokémon center.

When he entered the building, he gave his Pokémon to nurse Joy, so that they would all be fresh enough to continue their journey the next morning.

While he was trying to sleep, Ash thought of all what happened that day. He caught two new Pokémon, but he couldn't have his battle with the Viridian City gym leader. So after all it was a good day, since he could always battle the gym later, when it opened again.

Now he was preparing himself for the next day, when he would enter the Viridian forest. It was considered a very big forest, where one could easily get lost. But all Ash thought about was of all the Bug Pokémon he was going to catch the next few days. And with that, he entered the land of dreams, full with Bug Pokémon.

**End of chapter 2**

Please rate and review


	3. The Viridian Forest

Here is the third chapter, sorry for the late update.

I still don't own Pokémon and his characters.

Chapter 3: The Viridian Forest

When Ash woke up, he went to nurse Joy to get his Pokémon.

"Your Pokémon are well-rested. We hope to see you again."

"Thank you very much, nurse Joy."

Just when Ash was ready to leave the Pokémon center, he heard someone call for him.

"Mr Ketchum?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Good, I found you. I'm sent here by professor Oak to give you this. It's an upgrade for your Pokédex. Now you don't have to be in a Pokémon center to change your team of Pokémon. But you're still limited to six Pokémon."

"Thank you, now I don't have to return to a Pokémon center every time I want to train all my Pokémon."

"You're welcome, and good luck. Make Pallet town proud. We'll all be cheering for you and the others from Pallet town.

With that, the assistant of professor Oak left, back to Pallet town and Ash went on his way to the Viridian forest.

After some walking in the forest, Ash saw his first bug Pokémon.

"_Caterpie, the worm Pokémon. Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls."_

"Alright, a Caterpie. That's a bug Pokémon, so he is weak against my flying and fire Pokémon. Spearow, finish this quickly with a Peck attack."

The tiny bird flew at the worm and in a blink of an eye, the Caterpie lay fainted on the ground.

"Pokéball go!"

With a ding, the Pokéball stopped rolling, confirming the catch of Caterpie.

"I got a Caterpie!" Ash yelled.

After a little bit of walking further into the forest, Ash saw a kid standing there. The kid looked to be around ten years old.

"Hey, what are you doing here in the forest?" Ash asked him. But the kid was just standing there in the grass, staring to the trees in front of him. It didn't seem like he had heard Ash.

'Oké, that's a weird kid. I'll just continue.'

But the moment Ash stepped in front of him, the kid said: "Hey, I am a bug catcher, I only have bug Pokémon. How about a Pokémon battle, two on two?"

'There's something really wrong with this kid. First he's just staring to the trees in front of him, and now he is saying which Pokémon he's going to use. I could finish this quickly by using Charmander, but this will be a little bit more challenging if I use Caterpie. It will also be a good training for him.'

"Caterpie, I choose you."

"And I choose Weedle."

"Alright Caterpie, start with a String Shot, and then use Tackle."

"Weedle, quick, dodge it and use Poison Sting."

"Caterpie, dodge. Now use String Shot again."

The Weedle couldn't dodge the second String Shot and was caught in some sort of web. "Alright Caterpie, Tackle it until it faints."

After a few Tackle attacks from Caterpie, the Weedle fainted.

"Now I choose Kakuna. Kakuna use Harden."

"Caterpie, again Tackle it."

"Kakuna, use Harden."

"Hey kid," yelled Ash, "Does your Kakuna knows another move than Harden?"

"No," yelled the kid, "Why?"

Ash just face-palmed. 'How is this kid going to win if his Pokémon only knows defensive moves. Ah well, this will be an easy win.'

"Caterpie, keep using Tackle."

"Kakuna, keep using Harden."

After a few minutes of Caterpie tackling the Kakuna, the Kakuna fainted.

"Wow, you're really amazing." said the kid.

"Yeah, you're not bad yourself." said Ash to his opponent, just to be polite.

"And you were awesome, Caterpie."

But when Ash looked to his bug Pokémon, he saw that Caterpie began to glow white.

"Caterpie is evolving." Ash said astonished.

"Meta, Metapod." said the newly evolved Pokémon.

"Metapod, return."

With that Ash left the kid and went deeper into the forest. After a few hours of walking, he saw another kid, dressed exactly like the previous kid, also staring in front of him.

'You got to be kidding me. What is wrong with all these kids?'

Ash went to the boy, who completely ignored him until Ash stood right in front of him.

"Let me guess, you only have bug Pokémon and want to battle me."

"Yeah, how about a two on two battle?"

"Sure, why not. Rattata, you're up."

**After the battle**

"Good battle, now I'm going to continue catching bug Pokémon."

"All right, good luck with that."

After a few days and a lot of challenges from bug catchers, Ash had enough of it.

"Charmander, come on out."

'They won't be so stupid to challenge me when they see a fire Pokémon walking besides me.'

Just after that, a guy came running to him.

'You can't be serious. This guy doesn't stare to something in front of him, but he's wearing a samurai outfit. This guy is just as crazy as all the others. But at least he won't have bug Pokémon, right? I mean, Charmander is standing right next to me. He couldn't possibly think of using…'

"I challenge you to a Pokémon battle. Metapod, come on out."

Ash just face-palmed. Clearly there was something wrong with the children around here.

"Charmander, use Ember." With that, the Metapod fainted.

"You're very good, let's see how you deal with Pinsir."

"Wow, a Pinsir. That's a much stronger Pokémon than all the other bugs that I have seen the past few days, but I'm gonna beat it anyway."

**A few minutes later**

It was a hard battle, but Ash his Metapod was able to defeat the Pinsir, after Charmander had weakened it.

Metapod began to glow a bright white light.

"Wow, Metapod is evolving in a Butterfree."

When Butterfree was returned to his Pokéball, Ash returned on his way through the forest.

A few days, bug catchers and the capture of a Weedle later, Ash finally arrived in Pewter city.

'First I have to look for a Pokémon center, so my Pokémon can rest. Tomorrow I'll train a little and then I'll challenge the gym leader. I've heard that his name is Brock and he only uses a Geodude and an Onix, so Mankey would be a smart choice to use, but that are problems for tomorrow.'

And with that, our hero left the forest and entered the small city of Pewter, the place of his first gym battle.

**End of chapter 3**

Please rate and review


End file.
